


Tasty Treats

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glory Hole, Hermaphrodite Prompto, Impersonation, Light Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, roleplaying, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Shameless smut fics that I'm gonna challenge myself with. An hour time limit, however much I get out in that time, no plot, just sex. I'm sorry if these suck.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Voyeurism, Glory Hole

My eyes widen as I peep through the hole in the wall. I'd never expected to see such a sight in my life. There's a person's lower half emerging through the wall, a line of men waiting to fuck into them. As I watch, one man steps aside, and I see a glistening, red cunt between two creamy white thighs before being obscured by yet another man stepping in to take his place.

The person moans as their opening is thrust into, the man grabbing their legs and snapping their hips forward. My mouth is flooding with saliva. I wish I was on the other side of the wall, standing in line, waiting to fuck that pretty hole. The man finishes and another takes his place. The line moves up.

I don't recognise anyone in the line. They're all ragged-looking men. Then, I see some villagers from Twilight Town. And then, I see Seifer. He's just as angry-looking as the last time I saw him, but this time, he's older. Already naked, I see his cock half-hard, swinging between his legs. He's big. Not as big as some I've seen, but rather imperssive. Bigger than mine, for sure. It makes me bristle a little.

The person on the other side of the wall squeaks as the man at the front of the line pushes into them. I glance over and wince; his massive cock is stretching their pussy wide. That would have to hurt, right? I mean, not that I've ever taken a cock or anything, but something that size-

They cry out in pleasure as the cock goes deeper than anyone else has been able to reach. Not even his whole cock fits into their tight passage. Their voice gets higher in pitch until they spasm with orgasm, and the man grunts in equal pleasure. Grasping their hips firmly, he pulls them down until they're impaled on his cock, and he spurts cum inside them, some dripping out even around his cock. He pulls out and their cunt pulses, even more cum dribbling out.

That's more than I can handle; I reach down and fist my cock, stroking over it and getting myself quickly to the edge of release. It's Seifer's turn next. He steps up and thrusts his cock in without any preamble, groaning and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you feel good, slut." He says in a berating, belittling tone, and I swallow. It does something to me, hearing him talk like that.

 _Please, don't let me be attracted to_ Seifer, I beg of myself, but my hand's already squeezing harder around my cock, close...close...close...

"Hey, what are you doing?" Someone asks from my right, and I look over to see the huge dick of the guy who'd just been inside the person behind the wall. "If you wanna watch, you gotta pay." He leads me to the front office, where I'm asked to hand over a ridiculous sum of money.

"I don't have that much!" I protest, and the clerk behind the counter shrugs, then gestures. The man with the huge cock holds me in place while another two men, dressed in a security uniform, take one arm each and lead me through a side door. They take my clothes off and wipe me down with sweet-smelling water, the scent making my head go foggy. "W-wait, what are you...?"

"Relax." One of the guards says. "You'll enjoy this more if you just relax and let it happen. You have to pay off the debt you owe the lady of the house."

"But...what debt?"

"The debt you racked up from watching without paying." The other guard says as he helps me to bend over and spreads my cheeks. "Looks like he's pretty clean." He assesses. "Get the lubricant."

Cold liquid is suddenly flowing between my ass cheeks, dribbling down to my hole. I start to breathe more heavily. I know exactly what's going to happen. Even so, I can't stop them from prodding at my hole until finally they slip a finger inside. It feels...better than I'd thought it would. I close my eyes and let them do what they want, relaxing back into the sensations like the guard had suggested.

Slowly, I feel myself beginning to open up with their fingers. First one, then two, three, four, until their whole hand is inside me. It feels amazing. I can hear myself moaning, but I'm not sure that I really am. I'm barely aware of anything.

Finally, they stand me up and take me out another door, where they put me into another hole. One of the guards comes and places his hands on my shoulders. They're calloused and rough against my skin. "I'll come and use you after my shift." He says softly in my ear, making me shiver. "The doors are gonna open soon, so just relax until you're fucked senseless, alright?" He chuckles as he walks away, but I'm barely registering anything.

My head's spinning. How much time has passed? Am I alone? What's going on? I want to call out and ask someone, but my body's so hot. It feels like I'm on fire. Why can't I have their fingers in me again? When is someone going to come and fuck me?

After what feels like an age, finally, finally, I feel the cool fingers of someone touching me. Their thumb slips into my loose hole and plays around with the rim. "Hmm, they stretched you pretty good." I hear Seifer's voice say, and my stomach coils, either in excitement, lust, hatred or fear, I'm not sure, but I feel my hole flutter around him. "It seems like people are less interested in fucking your ass than they are in the slut next door, but I say a whore's hole is a whore's hole, isn't that right?" He says as he pushes his cock into me. I close my eyes and moan. "Yeah, see, you like that, don't you?"

He starts to pound into me roughly, keeping the pace choppy so I can't guess when the next is coming. Occasionally, he brushes up against something that makes me feel extra good. I want him to keep hitting it, but no matter how much I beg or plead, he doesn't change his angle. Then, far too soon, he's finished. He comes inside me with a groan and slips out. I whine in protest, making him laugh.

"Wanted some more, did you, slut? Well, I'll be sure to send some more dicks your way." He leaves, and I'm alone for a while. Then, I hear shuffling on the other side, and the guard from before is back.

"Finally on my break. Told you I'd come to give you a good fuck, didn't I?" He slides himself in, and I mewl with pleasure. It feels so good. Why have I never done this before? "Man, you feel good. I'm so glad I get you to myself, baby."

His cock isn't anywhere near as big as Seifer's, but it still feels good to have something inside me. I whine and struggle, trying to get him deeper inside me, but all it does is earn me a slap on my thigh.

"Stay still. Can't fuck you good when you're being bad like that." He reprimands, and I resign myself to another unsatisfying fuck. Maybe the next one will be better?

He finishes disappointingly quickly and leaves me alone again, my cock untouched and rock-hard. I want to reach through and jerk myself off, but the hole is too tight. It's just big enough for my torso to squeeze through. After another too-long wait, the door to the room opens again and I hear a few pairs of feet moving around.

"Man, it's a boy. I was hoping for-"

"It's just a hole, isn't it?" I hear Seifer say. He comes over and sticks his whole hand in my hole without any warning, making me cry out in both surprise and pleasure. "See? Loose enough for any of your cocks."

"But...he's a guy too, y'know?" Rai says.

"So? Can't you hear how much he loves it?" He thrusts his hand in deeper. "Moan for me, slut."

I do as he says. "Please, more." I beg, hoping that they take heed and fuck me senseless already.

"There, see? Just a slutty hole to fuck." I feel his cock press against my rim again and writhe with excitement. "Beg for it." He orders, and I trip over my own tongue in my haste to ask for his cock. He laughs and sticks his cock in. "Yeah, that's right, Hayner. Oh, you didn't think I'd recognise your voice? No, I know who you are. You're my slut now, aren't you, bitch?" His hips snap forward and I moan again, unable to let the panic truly sink in.

Again, he avoids any place that would bring me enough pleasure to topple over the egde of orgasm, constantly keeping me at peak arousal. Then, he finishes, thrusting a few final times. His cock slips out and he steps aside, someone else taking his place, and I fall into the blissful rhythm of having raw dick constantly thrust inside me.


	2. Semi-Public Sex, Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio asks Prom for a favour while they're driving in the Regalia.

"Hey Prom?"

"Hmm?" The blonde asks. They're driving along in the Regalia, the wind in their hair, the radio up, on the way to Lestallum. He'd been dozing, about to fall into sleep when Gladio's voice had roused him. "What's up?"

"I'm horny." He says simply and, as the prince's best friend and personal whore, of course those duties extended to whomever Noctis said could use him. So, without any further explanation or encouragement, Prompto climbs over the centre console and gets Gladio's already hard dick out of his pants. His lips close around the head of his penis and he sucks gently, dipping his head down slowly as his hands work the rest of the shaft.

Noctis, who had previously been asleep, rouses at the slurping sounds and looks down to see Prompto sucking on his friend's cock. He groans and palms at his own erection. Knowing what that means, he shimmies out of his trousers and places his body in such a way that Noctis can fuck his cunt while he sucks Gladio off. His cock is also hard, but no one cares about his pleasure; after all, he's the royal slut. The one who Noctis fucks when he feels horny, which is a lot less often than one would expect of a hormonal teenager. Or his friends fuck when they feel horny, which is most of the time, especially on Gladio's part.

After a while of getting thrust into from both ends, the car slowly pulls over in a tree-lined area, where passersby won't see anything out of the ordinary, and Ignis gets out of the car and comes around to Noctis' side.

"May I?" He asks, already brandishing a bottle of lubricant.

"Of course." Noctis taps his friend's side twice to let him know that he needs to reposition so that Ignis can fuck him, too. After rearranging, Noctis is lying agaisnt the car seats, Prompto over him, his ass to the trees and Ignis' cock, which is thrusting into him at a brutal pace. Before him is Gladio, who's using his mouth in a similar manner. Prompto's endlessly glad that he's trained his gag reflex away.

As Ignis thrusts into him, his body moves, and his cunt slides up and down Noctis' cock. Thankfully, they don't have to worry about Prompto getting pregnant; as he's a clone, essentially, a genetic experiment, he's completely sterile. Prompto gasps at a particularly harch thrust, making him choke on Gladio's cock. 

"Hey, watch it, Igs. Don't want you causing him to bite my dick off."

"Then perhaps you should have kept your mouth shut. This is your fault, after all."

"Hey, calm down, guys. We all have plenty of holes to fuck. If you're not happy with his slutty mouth, Gladio, maybe you should wait your turn to fuck his ass?"

"Nah, I'd rather get off now. I just don't want him gettin' hurt."

"Aw, getting soft on him? You think he isn't enjoying this?" He pushes Gladio away so Prompto can get a breath in. "You enjoying this, whore?"

"Mm, so much, sire. Please, fill me with your cum. I'm your slut to use however you want."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Prompto goes back to sucking Gladio's dick as soon as he can, actively seeking it out before it's placed between his lips. To prove that he's truly enjoying himself, he moans and half-closes his eyes, looking up into Gladio's. He lets out a groan of his own and grips Prompto's head in his hands. Knowing what's coming next, Prompto relaxes his throat and allows Gladio to thrust into it wildly.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Gladio groans. Just as Prompto's vision is about to black out, he cums, and Prompto swallows it all, opening his mouth after to show Gladio. "Fuck, baby." He leans down and, breaking the illusion they've cast, kisses him tenderly. "That character always sends me wild."

"Hmm, me too." Noctis says from beneath him, thrusting up lazily. "You're such a cockslut." He says, kissing his chest and shoulders. "I love you."

"I share those sentiments." Ignis chimes in from behind him, still thrusting gently. His hands massage patterns into his lower back, as he knows how much this position aggrivates the muscles there. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Please, finish, or I'm gonna be horny for the rest of the drive."

They keep thrusting until Noctis finishes, and Gladio gets into the space he leaves so he can suck Prompto's dick, just like Prompto had with his. Prompto closes his eyes and threads his fingers through his hair, basking in the pleasure he's getting from his boyfriends. Surely this is what heaven is?

As Ignis draws close, so too does Prompto, crying out as he spills into Gladio's mouth, who swallows everything, just as Prompto had. He comes up and kisses him again. "You taste so good, baby." He whispers, leaving kisses all over his face and neck before beginning to suck hickeys.

"Not too much. I wanna be able to cover them up."

"But why? We're the only ones who are gonna see you." Gladio asks as he brings Prompto onto his lap, drawing a blanket around his shoulders to cover him up until he's awake enough to change back into his clothes.

"We might stop somewhere..."

"We'll be in Lestallum tomorrow, which means we can have a day off." Ignis informs him. "Perhaps you would like to do some shopping? Noctis, Gladio and I will happily while away-"

"No! I want to...I want you all to fuck me senseless. Please, please, please, do whatever you want."

They all get a mischevious glint in their eyes. " _Whatever_ we want?"

Prompto swallows, then nods. He _is_ their whore, after all.

"Just remember that you asked for this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. Might even get a 'sequel' in this series, a continuation, of what they do to him while in the hotel at Lestallum...


	3. Vampiric Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jpseph isn't supposed to be out; he's supposed to be in bed. But he wants to be stalking a meal. And then his lover catches him. Time for some punishment.

I stalk down the street in almost complete darkness. He's right there in front of me. I can smell him, taste him. He's so close. So tantalisingly close. I could almost reach out and-

Phillipe drops down in front of me, arms folded. "And just what do you think you're doing?" He asks haughtily. I straighten my spine and sigh.

"You let him get away."

"You're not supposed to be out at all, let alone stalking innocent boys." He cuffs my ear. "Get back inside, Joseph, or there'll be trouble."

Glaring at him, I slink back to my dormitory. Before I enter my room, I glance about. He's not here. He wouldn't know if I-

"Don't even think about it." His breath hits the back of my neck. He's right there, watching me, proving to me that he's better at this than I am. I huff and open my door, going towards my bed, but he stops me, pulling me tight against his chest. "Not so fast. You were very naughty."

"Please," I whine, trying to make myself sound as pathetic as possible. "I'm tired."

"You should have thought about that when you snuck out." His fingers slip into my robe and stroke over my hole, which is still red and swollen from the fucking he gave me last night. And the night before that. And the night before that. I shudder in his grasp, and he mistakes it for pleasure. "You like that, don't you? I bet you were just looking for something else to fill you, weren't you? Were you foing to fuck yourself on him while you fed?" He asks, nipping at the base of my neck.

It's no use trying to deny him. He'll stop if I make enough fuss about it, but I have to be really firm. Besides, it feels too good when he fucks me. He could have me wrong on just about everything, but he'll never be wrong about that; I am truly a slut. He throws me bodily onto the bed and climbs over me, straddling my waist.

"I think you deserve to lose these." He says, pinning my arms above my head. He pulls a rope out of thin air and ties them together, the rough material biting into my soft flesh. "Not too tight?" He asks, more gently than he has been all night. While he might be cruel, he's not out to hurt me, just tease me until I'm begging for it.

"No, I'm okay." I say, and he smirks.

"Good." He boops my nose before diving down and getting me out of my clothes, throwing them across the room in a fit of ravenous lust. When I'm finally bare, he stares greedily at my gilstening hole. Gently, he strokes his fingers down my outer lips. "Yes, you look delicious." He comments, ghosting his fingers over my dick. I clench my insides and whine, my toes curling. I do wish he would stop teasing, but asking only ever gets me the opposite of what I want. So I keep my mouth shut.

When he finally gets down to my entrance, I'm on the verge of begging. My legs have started to cramp from how tightly I've been tensing them, trying not to buck my hips, which will only land me in more trouble. Finally, finally, finally...

His fingers leave me, and I let out a desperate sob. I hear the sound of his fly coming undone, and he stands over me, jerking himself off. It only take a few strokes for him to come all over my stomach and chest. I grimace. He knows I hate the feeling of warm jizz on my skin, but he doesn't clean me up. He just tucks himself back into his trousers and starts to leave.

Finally, I find my voice. "No, please, I'm sorry-"

He talks over my begging. "I'll tell the teachers you're not feeling well tomorrow. They'll understand. Be a good boy during classes." When I don't quiet down, he sighs and shoves a sock in my mouth, muffling my cries. "Be quiet. And have a nice sleep." He kisses me sweetly on my cheek and leaves me alone, tied to the bed and on edge.

The day goes by unbearably slowly. I need to pee. I need to shit. I'm thirsty and hungry, and my eyes hurt from all the crying. The ropes have bitten even deeper into my wrists, leaving red, raw marks. My mouth is dry from the sock, the material having soaked up all the saliva. It's hard to swallow. I haven't had any sleep.

In short terms: I'm utterly miserable.

After what feels like a lifetime, the door opens and Phillipe enters. Without even looking into my eyes or taking the sock out, he grips my ankles savagely and forces my legs apart, fumbling open his trousers and pulling out his red cock, which is already hard. He takes the time to put on a condom and lubricant before shoving himself in painfully. Despite being desperate all day and night, I'm not as stretched as I usually am when we get to this point. I try to tell him to stop, but the sock is lodged too firmly behind my teeth. He looks like a man possessed, something strange in his eyes. Surely this isn't the Phillipe I know and love?

Then, the door slams open and Phillipe drags the man off me. He growls, low and warning. The other Phillipe shudders and submissively changes back into his former state. He's got sandy blonde hair and light skin, where Phillipe is all dark. "Get out." He says, leaving no room for argument, and the boy does - for he can't be any more than a quarter of our age.

When he's gone, Phillipe takes the sock out and strokes over my cheek. "I'm sorry." He says. "I should have kept a closer eye on you." His lips find mine and he kisses me tenderly.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came in when you did."

Phillipe reaches up to untie me, but I stop him. He pulls back and looks at me curiously. "Joseph?"

"Finish what you started." I say brattishly. "You set out to punish me, didn't you?" I shuffle my hips so that I'm showing myself off. "Come on, Phillipe, you know you want to."

He smirks darkly and climbs over me, in between my spread legs, stroking over my exposed cunt. "Well, if you insist." He ducks down and nips at the bud of my clitoris, making me gasp. His fangs toy with the area, grazing and scraping. He doesn't actually pierce the skin, and before long, I'm struggling not to thrust up into him and hurt myself. He pulls back and kisses the inside of my thigh, stroking over my flesh.

Now back to being comfortable, I close my legs slightly in a sign he knows to be the 'I'm ready' signal, and he forces them apart again, pumping his fingers in and out of me. "Gonna use you like the whore you are." He growls, sending shivers of arousal down my spine, right before he shoves into me, meeting the sparks and causing my to cry out. He claps a hand over my mouth as he fucks into me. "I told you to be quiet. Toys don't make noises."

His hip bones cut into my flesh, but I don't mind. I'm melting in the pleasure of having him thrusting inside me. It feels so good. So good. I close my eyes and roll my hips up to meet him, sighing in pleasure when it causes my dick to brush against his pubic bone. He cuts the ropes tying me to the bed and grabs me, holding me close and fucking into me, closer, closer, until he flies off the edge, rutting wildly.

When he pulls back, he looks between us to see his cum dribbling out of me. "Oh, sorry, I forgot-"

"Don't worry about it." I scoop some of it out and hold it out so he can eat it. He licks himself off my fingers with obvious delight. "I can get a morning after pill."

"You're too sexy." He declares, bringing me in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was suitably filthy. Hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
